


why do I want to hurt you so bad..?

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Cop/Criminal AU, Denial, Fighting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Cop/criminal au. Both of them have a mental breakdown and shit gets wacky. Mostly angst, little bit of fluff at the end. (have both pregame and ingame personalities)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	why do I want to hurt you so bad..?

**Author's Note:**

> I put a few quotes and song refs in here so ifykyk.  
> Anyway, enjoy. I felt like writing angst so have fun.

"Stop!" The blue haired boy points his gun at the purple haired, masked boy in front of him. Hands shaking. 

"Why would I stop? When have I ever stopped for you?" 

"Constantly! You always listen to me! I wish you'd just stop being a fucking coward and show me your face-!" He looks down, then back up quickly. Sweating. Shaking. 

The purple haired boy practically rips the clown mask off. "There. Happy?!" 

Shuichi looks him in the eyes. breathing unsteady. 

"Well?! What are you gonna do?! You gonna shoot me?! Better make it count! better kill me in one shot!” he practically spits. 

"I-"

"I don't want to hear fucking excuses! You were gonna shoot me, weren't you?! After all this fun we've had! Ohohoh I'm Mr big bad shuichi! I hate having fun!" He rolls his eyes, sluring out the words. Pissed beyond belief. 

Shuichi shakes more, then throws the gun to the ground, lifting up to the other boy and gripping his shirt, making him look at him. "DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he practically screams. 

Kokichi sweats, eyes having a hard time meeting the others. 

"Yeah I was gonna shoot you! I'm tired of all your shit! I'm tired of chasing after you! I just want to get to know you.. You… you piece of shit!" Tears flow down his face, fast. He let's go of the purple boy, dropping to his knees and holding his head in his hands. "The only reason I'm still after you is because I want to know you.. I just.. I just want to get to know you.. I love your games.. You keep me coming back every single fucking time.. I'm so weak.." 

Kokichi stands there, shocked. Scared. He would've never thought he'd be like this. 

"Is there something fucking wrong with me..? Why do I want to hurt you so bad… ?" He looks up at the other, hot tears running down his red cheeks.

"I.." 

"I don't wanna play anymore.." 

"My name is kokichi. Kokichi Oma." 

"W-what..?" 

"I- I've never told you my name.. I figured I should. Even if I'm a jerk, and I don't really know if this will work, but, can we start over?" He holds out his hand. 

"I don't think so." 

He puts his hand down. "I'm trying to fucking fix things! Why does no one ever believe me?!" Kokichi punches the wall behind him, tears falling again. 

"You're known for lying.." Shuichi mumbles. 

"You know what? Yeah. I am. What else would I expect? Why do I ever expect people to trust me? I can't even trust them!" He slides down against the wall. Both sit, taking shaky breaths. 

"You could've trusted me. I would've gladly been friends with you…" 

"Yeah wouldve. You wouldn't anymore. You fucking hate me now." 

"I've always hated you." 

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better." 

"Thats not what I mean. I hated you for reasons you don't know." 

"What does that-" 

"Would you just shut up already?! I'm trying to tell you!"

"..." 

"I kept coming back because I care about you, you.. and you're stupid games.. You entertain me. You gave me something to look forward to. I loved every interaction we had.. Yet also deeply resented it. I didn't like it because no matter what, I still knew next to nothing about you. You always lied to me, and I knew that. I knew you found it amuzeing so I played along. For your sake. Then I started just wanting.. To hurt you so bad… I don't know why.. You just frustrate me so fucking much." Shuichi clenched his fists. 

Kokichi hesitates for a moment. "I wanted to hurt you too. I hate the fact that I.." 

Shuichi looks up at him from the floor. 

"I… I actually began to trust you. I've never trusted anyone.. And I started to like you coming back.. To the point where even if I was bored of commiting crimes.. I'd still do it. Just to see you. I hate you so much… I don't want to trust you. I don't like you I don't like you I don't.. Like.." He broke into a muted sob, burying his head in his knees. 

Shuichi moved closer to him, sitting on his left. "You know what it sounds like..?" 

The other sniffles. ".. What?" 

".. That we love each other." He looks at the dark night sky, eyes with a light gloss.

He sighs. "It sure does." 

"I don't like it." 

"Me either." He looks up as well. 

The shorter leans his head on the tallers shoulder, sighing. "I should've killed you. I never wanted to fall this hard." 

"You think I wanted to either?" 

"No. I guess that's why we are good for eachother." 

"Guess so." 

Kokichi looks up at his face, titling it towards his. "One more thing before we stop our games?" 

"I never said I didn't want to talk to you again." 

"Oh no, I know that. We are going on a date Saturday, no objections." 

He let's a small smile play on his lips. 

The shorter kisses the others jaw lightly. 

"Youre just like lying. A habit I can't get rid of. Nor do I want to. Addicting." 


End file.
